internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Sri Lankan cricket team in New Zealand in 2018–19
The Sri Lanka cricket team toured New Zealand from December 2018 to January 2019 to play two Tests, three One Day Internationals (ODIs) and one Twenty20 International (T20I) match. They also played a three-day warm-up match ahead of the Test series. Sri Lanka Cricket recalled batsmen Lahiru Thirimanne and Sadeera Samarawickrama after a year out of the Sri Lankan team. Bowler Nuwan Pradeep was also recalled to the team after previously being ruled out through injury. New Zealand won the Test series 1–0, after the first match was drawn. It was their fourth consecutive series win, the first time they had achieved that in Test cricket. New Zealand won the ODI series 3–0. New Zealand scored the most runs by a team in a three-match bilateral ODI series. New Zealand's series aggregate of 1,054 runs are the most for any team in a three-match ODI series. They surpassed India's total of 1,053 runs in their home series against England in 2017. New Zealand also went on to win the one-off T20I match by 35 runs. Squads Angelo Mathews suffered an injury during the second Test and was later ruled out of Sri Lanka's squads for the limited overs fixtures, with Sadeera Samarawickrama replacing him. James Neesham suffered an injury during the third ODI and was replaced by Doug Bracewell in New Zealand's squad for the one-off T20I match. Tour match Three-day match: New Zealand XI vs Sri Lanka | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 210/9d (59 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Angelo Mathews 128* (177) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Blake Coburn 3/44 (13 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 270/8d (82 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Sandeep Patel 69 (106) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Dilruwan Perera 2/30 (12 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 321/5d (80 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Danushka Gunathilaka 83 (77) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Peter Younghusband 2/48 (20 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 139/2 (28.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = William O'Donnell 52* (57) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Kasun Rajitha 1/12 (5 overs) | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = McLean Park, Napier | umpires = John Dempsey (NZ) and Eugene Sanders (NZ) | motm = | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 282 (90 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Angelo Mathews 83 (153) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Tim Southee 6/68 (27 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 578 (157.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Tom Latham 264* (489) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Lahiru Kumara 4/127 (31.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 287/3 (115 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Kusal Mendis 141* (335) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Tim Southee 2/52 (25 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Basin Reserve, Wellington | umpires = Michael Gough (Eng) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = Tom Latham (NZ) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Only 13 overs were bowled on day 5 due to rain. | notes = Tom Latham (NZ) made the highest score while carrying the bat in Tests. *''It was also Latham's first double century in Tests and the first time a New Zealand batsman had carried the bat since Glenn Turner did so against the West Indies in 1972. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 178 (50 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Tim Southee 68 (65) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Suranga Lakmal 5/54 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 104 (41 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Angelo Mathews 33* (88) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Trent Boult 6/30 (15 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 585/4d (153 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Tom Latham 176 (370) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Lahiru Kumara 2/134 (32 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 236 (106.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Kusal Mendis 67 (147) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Neil Wagner 4/48 (29 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 423 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Hagley Oval, Christchurch | umpires = Michael Gough (Eng) and Richard Illingworth (Eng) | motm = Tim Southee (NZ) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = This was New Zealand's largest winning margin, by runs, in Tests. }} ODI series 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = 371/7 (50 overs) | runs1 = Martin Guptill 138 (139) | wickets1 = Nuwan Pradeep 2/72 (8 overs) | score2 = 326 (49 overs) | runs2 = Kusal Perera 102 (86) | wickets2 = James Neesham 3/38 (8 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 45 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Bay Oval, Mount Maunganui | umpires = Chris Brown (NZ) and Paul Wilson (Aus) | motm = Martin Guptill (NZ) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Tim Seifert (NZ) made his ODI debut. *''Martin Guptill became the fifth batsman for New Zealand to score 6,000 runs in ODIs. *''James Neesham scored the most runs in one over by a New Zealand batsman in ODIs (34). }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 319/7 (50 overs) | runs1 = Ross Taylor 90 (105) | wickets1 = Lasith Malinga 2/45 (10 overs) | score2 = 298 (46.2 overs) | runs2 = Thisara Perera 140 (74) | wickets2 = Ish Sodhi 3/55 (10 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 21 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Bay Oval, Mount Maunganui | umpires = Shaun Haig (NZ) and Richard Illingworth (Eng) | motm = Thisara Perera (SL) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Colin Munro (NZ) scored his 1,000th run in ODIs. *''Thisara Perera (SL) scored his first century in ODIs and the fastest century against New Zealand in ODIs (57 balls). *''Thisara Perera scored thirteen sixes in his innings, the most by a Sri Lankan batsman in an ODI, and the most sixes by a batsman on the losing side in ODIs. }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 364/4 (50 overs) | runs1 = Ross Taylor 137 (131) | wickets1 = Lasith Malinga 3/93 (10 overs) | score2 = 249 (41.4 overs) | runs2 = Thisara Perera 80 (63) | wickets2 = Lockie Ferguson 4/40 (8 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 115 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Saxton Oval, Nelson | umpires = Wayne Knights (NZ) and Paul Wilson (Aus) | motm = Ross Taylor (NZ) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Ross Taylor (NZ) scored his 20th century in ODIs, and became the first New Zealand player to reach 20 centuries in any one format of the game. *''Henry Nicholls (NZ) scored his first century in ODIs. }} T20I match Only T20I | team2 = | score1 = 179/7 (20 overs) | runs1 = Doug Bracewell 44 (26) | wickets1 = Kasun Rajitha 3/44 (4 overs) | score2 = 144 (16.5 overs) | runs2 = Thisara Perera 43 (24) | wickets2 = Lockie Ferguson 3/21 (3 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 35 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Eden Park, Auckland | umpires = Shaun Haig (NZ) and Wayne Knights (NZ) | motm = Doug Bracewell (NZ) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Scott Kuggeleijn (NZ) and Lahiru Kumara (SL) both made their T20I debuts. }} Category:2018 in New Zealand cricket Category:2018 in Sri Lankan cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2018–19 Category:Sri Lankan cricket tours of New Zealand